


The Father I Never Knew

by lolliipxps



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Always protecting Malcolm, Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Father-Daughter Relationship, Jessica Whitly (mentioned), Malcolm Bright (mentioned), Not Beta Read, OOC, So I really dislike Jessica. xD, complicated family is a thing, or..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolliipxps/pseuds/lolliipxps
Summary: After that not so nice chat with her mother, Ainsley decides its time to pay dear old dad a visit.





	The Father I Never Knew

Jessica Whitly had done her best to make sure Ainsley never knew the man that was her father. So she wouldn’t end up like Malcolm. Sure, she slept well at night but what was she worse? She didn’t know because she had nothing to compare to. Nothing but Jessica’s words of warning. But really how could one learn if they didn’t experience it herself. Now, that was the dilemma that brought her here.

As Ainsley stepped closer towards the door, her hands started shaking. There was no going back now, she was here and she would kick herself if she didn’t get it over with. Besides, at the very least he needed to know what he was doing to Malcolm. After a deep exhale she finally built up the courage to go in. 

“Ainsley… First Malcolm, then your mother, and now you? Such a pleasant.” Martin spoke first, the smile running chills down Ainsley’s spine. “I’ve been wondering if I was ever going to see you, aside from the news of course.” The chuckle that followed was just as disturbing as the smile. “You’ve grown up into quite the woman, your mother did you right. Does she know you’re here?”

If Jessica knew Ainsley was here, she wouldn’t have even made it to the door of the building. Would’ve stopped her before she could even  _ think  _ about it. 

“I don’t know a thing about you, not a damn thing.” Ainsley leaned back against the wall, staying close to exit and as far from Martin as she could. “All I know is what mom tells me, and what you’re doing to Malcolm.”

Appalled by her insinuation, Martin’s smile faded into a frown. “What I’m doing to Malcolm? All I’ve done is help him, there’s hardly anything wrong with that.” He shuffled closer towards her. “Your mother has spent twenty years keeping you away from me, it’s no wonder you think so little of me.”

Fingers pressed against Ainsley’s forehead as she facepalmed and shook her head. “You have no idea what you’re doing to Malcolm, do you? He doesn’t sleep because of you. Even mentioning you makes him tremor. All because of  _ you _ .” She sighed with frustration and closed her eyes. “And for the record, If I  _ really  _ wanted to see you I would’ve.” Tough words, words that weren’t necessarily true. 

“Keep telling yourself that, but I think we both know how your mother works.” Martin said matter-of-factly, taking yet another few steps closer. “You all put the blame on me, why is that? So what if I killed all those people. What should matter is that I loved you, all of you, even after twenty years. I loved you from the moment of your conception, even moreso when I held you for the first time. My little Ainsley.” 

Ainsley wasn’t a profiler, unlike her brother she didn’t have the innate ability to read people. Which is exactly why couldn’t tell if Martin was saying these things because he actually cared, or if this was some sort of mind trick. A crack in her resolve.

“If you really love us, why did you do this to us?” Her voice cracked, yet there was conviction behind her words. “We could have been happy. I could have grown up with a normal family, and not this messed up train wreck!” Fists were tightly clenched to the point of reddened knuckles. “And Malcolm would be okay for once.”

Martin studied his daughter, heavy regret sinking in. “There isn’t a day that goes by that I regret not being able to be there next to your mother, taking care of you and Malcolm, Ainsley. You were my world. But seeing now is some reprieve.”

“Is that your only regret? What about when you killed all those  _ innocent  _ people? Do you regret that too?” It didn’t take a profiler to know the answer to that, not when it was so easy to tell. No, Martin Whitly didn’t regret being a serial killer. “Or do you just regret getting caught?”

“Ains-” Martin didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence before she put her hand up. “Don’t answer that, I already know the answer.” A deep sigh followed. “I came here because I thought that maybe, _ just maybe _ , I could see some good.” Ainsley looked at the guard and signaled him to open the door.

“You will come back, won’t you?” 

“I wouldn’t expect company any time soon.” It was a blunt response. However, she wasn’t finished, not when she wanted more answers but she wasn’t going to let him have the satisfaction. “-From any of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy the family dynamic of the show.. the emotions it makes me feel. (Ugh this show is going to break me. AND THERE IS ONLY 3 EPISODES.)
> 
> And this will probably be the last one until episode 4, but who knows. xD


End file.
